The use of artificial lures is well known in the art. More recently the utilization of fishing lure scents has become popular, as it is believed that fish are capable of detecting the smell of man on these lures, or simply that the artificial lure does not have a natural odor. These fishing lure scents may be applied in numerous ways, and several of the application devices have received U.S. Letters Patent.